The Best Day Ever
by TokioNutter
Summary: An exchange student has the best day ever... just a little drabble.


_Hey guys, long time no see… well read but I'm back. This is just a little drabble I wrote whilst in one of my lectures… this guy is putting me to sleep. It's painful._

_Anyways as always R&R please._

**I do no own Linkin Park or anything affiliated with them. Though I wish I did. **

_Quick note, for any of you who are reading "Oblivious to the girl standing there" then I want to give you a huge apology for being MIA with that story. I know I posted an Authors note giving a date for a new chapter, but my laptop had to go for repairs, and I only got it back a couple of days ago… so I couldn't post anything for you guys. It will be up soon, I promise… like a scouts honour promise. ^-^_

* * *

The Best Day Ever

Hollywood Boulevard. A busy place, even at the quietest of times. The crowds of people, shoppers and tourists alike. All amazed by the beauty of it all. Emma McCloud, an English exchange student was exploring the new city that would be her home for the next six months. "Wow this place is amazing". She was with the Cranston's, the family that she would be living with. They felt it would be good for her to know the city a bit more, to make her feel more at home.

"So Emma, what do you think?" asked Mrs Cranston. She could see the obvious delight on Emma's face.

"This place is amazing" she paused "oh wait I said that already... Oops" she said in a sheepish voice. "It's just so much bigger here than in my little hometown Hali..." Emma stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the lead singer for one of her favourite bands.

"Emma, hello. You okay?" Jack Cranston asked whilst waving a hand in front of Emma's face. Emma just stood still, staring at Chester Bennington; lead singer of the band Linkin Park.

"Omg its Chester Bennington. I can't believe he's here, on Hollywood Boulevard, at the same time as me. "Emma just couldn't get over the shock of seeing him here.

"Is that what you're so shocked over? Seriously, famous people are here all the time" remarked Jack.

"Now Jack, don't be like that. Emma is from a small town in England, where most likely they do not see celebrities on a regular basis". Mrs Cranston told her son whilst smiling at Emma's shocked face.

"So Emma, why don't you go say hi, maybe get a picture with him?" Nudged Mr Cranston.

"Huh? No, I can't go up to him, he's famous. He probably doesn't want to be disturbed anyways. So I shouldn't disturb him" Emma responded, shying away from the idea.

Both Mr Cranston and Jack grabbed Emma by the shoulders and pushed her towards him.

"What are you doing… stop it…" Emma's pleas fell upon deaf ears.

They pushed her forward and she stumbled until she stopped right behind him. Chester turned around and smiled down at her.

"Well hello there" was all he said and Emma was star struck. It took her a few seconds to compose herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma. I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan and was wondering if I could get a picture and an autograph, please?" Emma looked clam on the outside but on the inside she was a bundle of nerves.

"Sure, it's no problem. You're not from here are you?" Chester asked as he signed her iPhone case for her.

"Thank and yeah I'm from a little town in England called Halifax. I'm here on a student exchange programme for 6 months. My exchange family are the Cranston's, who are currently stood over there." Emma turned and pointed to the Cranston family, who waved back at her.

"That sounds fun. Must be different being in such a big city compared to a little town you're used to." Chester commented

"Yeah, it's really busy here compared to back home. There's also a lot more to do here." She replied, a lot more confidently than when this conversation had started.

"So let's take this picture shall we" Chester asked and flashed a brilliant smile.

Emma only nodded dumbly as he put his arm around her. They both smiled for the photo that Mr Cranston had come over to take. Chester bid Emma goodbye and with that she, along with Mr Cranston joined the rest of the family. For the rest of the day Emma wore a huge grin on her face.

"The best day ever"


End file.
